


For Two Reasons

by 2Loverz



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Loverz/pseuds/2Loverz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam loves Fever, not only because it's a great song</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Two Reasons

"I think..." Adam began "for the next song, we need some more red lights, cause it's time for some 'Fever', don't you think?!" he asked into the mic, looking at his right side he winked at Tommy.

The crowd screamed when Adam and Tommy took their usual spot on the stairs. When the music started to play Adam and Tommy shared their 'Fever'-kiss and the fans' loud screams showed they still love what they see (not that this really ever was any different, once they did it the crowd went wildest and loudest at this very part of every show). 

Once the song was over Adam had his band stop playing and turned to the fans.

"You know" he started talking "I think now is a good moment to tell you something", he eyed Tommy who just nodded 'go ahead'. 

Adam then continued talking "This song, we just performed, 'Fever', was always very special to me. For two reasons" he stopped talking and walked a step further towards the fans. 

"Reason one Lady Gaga gave this song to me, and as you all know I'm a huge fan of hers and reason two, and honestly the more important reason to me", he again made a short break and now stepped closer to Tommy, who suddenly had begun to turn a nice shade of red. He smiled at Tommy and layed his arm around his shoulder and looked in the crowd. 

He saw stunned faces, smiling faces and some faces who already had tears running down their eyes, he couldn't help but have a tear forming in his eyes as well. He then looked in Tommy eyes and began talking again "the main reason why I love this song so much is, I had the chance to kiss my boyfriend every night on stage, thanks to this song". 

Adam had barely ended the sentences when a loud roar reached his ears, the fans went insane. They were crying and clapping and jumping, strangers and friends were laying in each others arms; enjoying this epic moment they were able to experience all together. 

For a second Adam feared some fans could storm the stage, but when he felt Tommy throw his arms around his neck and his lips pressing aginst his own, he forgot everything around him, drifted off into their own little world and just felt...


End file.
